


Because In Your Arms, I'd Like To Stay

by ladyhuinim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhuinim/pseuds/ladyhuinim
Summary: Jongdae comes back home from a week long choir competition in Japan. He's welcomed by the person he misses the most.





	Because In Your Arms, I'd Like To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a noob fic writer and I don't have a beta reader so far, so excuse my mistakes and please be kind. 
> 
> This is a written scene for my Xingdae/Chankai SNS AU that can be found here: https://twitter.com/zhongwaeee/status/1091328307314847745?s=19
> 
> Have a good day!

The second Jongdae spots Yixing at the airport, standing by the entrance gate with his obviously tired face and eyes that look everywhere for him, he can’t resist quickening his pace toward his long term crush. All he cares about right now is just to reach Yixing as soon as possible. He didn’t realize just to what extent he missed the elder until he finally gets to see him again. 

It’s been three weeks, or two weeks and five days to be exact, Jongdae has been keeping track, since he last saw the elder and their last meeting did not exactly end in a good note. He wonders whether Yixing has been eating or sleeping well although he thinks he knows the answer already. His Chinese friend always feels the need to work very hard that he neglects his both mental and physical well-being, reasoning that he cannot afford to disappoint anyone.

Junmyeon likes to say that Jongdae keeps Yixing sane, for the his friend gets more relaxed and smiles a lot whenever the younger’s around, a scene which he never really witnesses in normal situation. Although Junmyeon introduced them both because Jongdae needed a conversation partner in Chinese, he secretly hoped that it also would help his ambitious friend let loose and care about something else that doesn’t involve his study or career plan. 

“Yixing ge!” Jongdae says a little bit loudly when he’s only five meters away from the older. Yixing turns to his direction, his eyes meet Jongdae’s and a brilliant smile instantly blooms across his handsome face.

“Jongdae,” Yixing replies as he opens his arms for Jongdae to slide into. The latter buries his head in Yixing’s neck, arms circling his waist as Yixing’s own settle on Jongdae’s back as well as the back of his head, fingers softly stroking the younger’s locks.

They stay just like that for at least another minute, inhaling each other’s scents and immersing themselves in each other’s warmth. The disappointment and hurt that Jongdae has internalized for the past few weeks is rapidly vanishing into thin air as each second spent in each other’s arms passes. Jongdae just missed his kind, caring, and sweet Yixing ge so much that at that moment he couldn’t care less about anything else. He’s just glad he’s here, that he’s able to see and feel the elder again after a while. 

“Ge, you’ve lost some weight.” A statement rather than a question comes out of his mouth in a fairly neutral tone. He would have let out his signature whine but he is not in the mood to scold Yixing. Jongdae’s voice is muffled a little bit as his face still remains buried in Yixing’s scarf. Jongdae smiles, he remembers that it’s the scarf he bought him a few weeks before. 

“Sorry.” Contrary to his words, Yixing sounds rather amused instead of regretful. Jongdae can hear the small chuckle that the elder lets out. God, how long has it been since they had a moment like this? Three weeks really felt like forever. 

All out of a sudden an awkward sounding cough can be heard nearby followed by a quiet argument.

_Who will say it?_

_You!_

_No, you!_

_But Soo!_

_Tsk._ Who are they kidding, Jongdae can hear them crystal clear since his friends, especially Baekhyun, aren’t exactly the quietest people in the world. He chooses to ignore them, though. Hugging Yixing is his priority now.

“Hello, loverboys!” Baekhyun exclaims cheerfully. Apparently his puppy eyes aren’t enough to make Kyungsoo give in this time. “I really don’t want to interrupt because I know you missed each other and all but you’re kinda making it hard for people to pass, so step aside and continue your PDA somewhere else, please.”

Yixing, upon hearing Baekhyun’s request, hesitantly lets go of Jongdae but not without flashing the younger a soft smile in the process. Both boys proceed to the side and Yixing moves quickly to grab hold of Jongdae’s bright yellow luggage before the latter can do anything. Jongdae would normally feel annoyed because he can do it himself, but this time around he decides to appreciate and not argue against Yixing’s usual consideration. 

“Like you’re one to talk, you guys’ PDA is off the chart, just so you know.” Jongdae retaliates. Baekhyun just reaches for Kyungsoo’s hand and childishly swings it back and forth in front of their friend’s face. Kyungsoo flicks Baekhyun’s forehead to feign annoyance but his adoring gaze toward his boyfriend begs otherwise. In the meantime, Yixing has shifted closer to Jongdae’s side and throws an arm over his shoulders. This instantly causes the younger to faintly flush at the gesture.

“Shall we move then? I’ll send you home and then go back to the hospital. I have a night shift today as well. How will your friends get home? They can come with us if they don’t have a ride.” Jongdae wants to coo, Yixing is such a sweetheart offering ride to his dumb best friends that probably don’t deserve such kindness after interrupting their moment.

“Don’t worry about us, Chanyeol will get us and it’s easier that way since we all live together. You guys take your time. Drive the car slowly and have a romantic conversation on the way or whatever people in love usually do.” Baekhyun’s mouth is going to be the death of Jongdae’s. He shifts his glance to Yixing to observe the elder’s reaction at his friend’s reckless teasing. What if he’s offended? What if he really doesn’t have any romantic feelings toward Jongdae? Jongdae begins to doubt himself once again. 

“Alright, then we’ll head off first.” Thankfully, Yixing doesn’t show any negative reaction and simply smiles instead. Baekhyun immediately shoots an ‘I told you so’ look toward Jongdae despite the latter’s glare. He will have to wait until the next day to strangle his best friend for saying things he doesn’t approve.

After bidding Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, and some of the members of their choir team waiting for their rides to come goodbye, they walk side by side to Yixing’s black SUV parked outside. Jongdae tells Yixing about the silly antics his team members did during their flight back home as they are driving out of the parking lots. Yixing hums once in a while to let the younger know he’s following.

“So what about you, ge? What have you been doing?” Jongdae asks after he finishes telling another story about how Kyungsoo and Baekhyun got lost in a Japanese neighborhood and met an interesting elderly woman that claimed to be able to see their future. 

“Hmm?” Yixing responds. Jongdae is impatient. Has Yixing even been listening at all?

“Ge, you’re not paying attention.” He whines, his eyebrows cutely moving, effectively expressing his annoyance. 

“No, it’s just, you’re too cute. I’m so glad I can see your smile again. I’ve missed it.” Yixing honestly replies, his hand that’s not on the wheel reaches out to stroke Jongdae’s hair for the second time today. The younger gets suddenly attacked by butterflies in his stomach. 

“I miss you, too. That’s why I need you to tell me about your weeks, ge.” Jongdae mutters, his cheeks adorned in faint red while his hand fumbles with the car radio, tapping on the screen to find a frequency he often listens to but turns the volume quite low. After all, he wants to be able to hear the elder clearly. 

As they were nearing Jongdae’s neighborhood and Yixing ends the recaps of his weeks to indulge the younger, the atmosphere has taken an awkward turn. They both are aware of the elephant in the room (or in the car, for that matter) that they have avoided to talk about since Jongdae arrived one and a half hour before. Someone obviously needs to say something but Jongdae is suddenly too anxious. Why is everything easier through texts? 

“I think we should go for dinner or something tomorrow evening to talk.. about us..” Yixing begins carefully. Jongdae is thankful that the elder takes the courage to start. 

“I didn’t want to bring it up so soon today because I wanted us to talk to each other just like usual.. without burden.. Besides, I also want take my time explaining everything, I don’t want us to talk about this only to end up having another misunderstanding.” He explains further, one hand tapping lightly on the steering wheel, a sign that he’s also as nervous as Jongdae is. Ironically, that makes the younger feel better for he’s not alone in this situation.

“I understand, ge. I don’t want you to feel burdened about anything. We will do whatever we need to do and then let whatever happens, happen.” Jongdae means his words. It might hurt not having Yixing as his, but their friendship is the utmost importance here. However, he doesn’t wish to think now, he will have to listen to the whole story to make a judgment on what to do next. 

Yixing drives his car slowly as they finally enter the neighborhood before he stops and parks the car in front of Jongdae’s house. 

“Thank you so much for bringing me home today, Xing ge. You must be tired from having to drive so much today. You know it was actually unnecessary..” Jongdae unfastens his seat belt and shifts in his seat to face Yixing. 

“My pleasure. You act like spending time with you is not the highlight of my weeks.. I missed you, Dae. I wish we could stay together longer.” Yixing smiles at the younger, his deep dimple is now fully displayed. Jongdae has always wanted to poke it but he resists himself again for the umpteenth time during the duration of their friendship. Maybe in the future he will get to.

“Promise me you will catch a proper rest after your shift. Don’t make me worry!”

“As if I dared to. Your cute face will haunt me in my sleep and I don’t know if I’m ever ready for that.” Yixing flirt-jokes to lift up the mood even more. Jongdae’s following laugh is so bright and beautiful that without realizing, Yixing already has his hand on the side of the younger’s face. Jongdae abruptly stops laughing and his face turns to multiple shades of red, each shade deeper than the last. 

This is the first time Yixing ever touches his face. 

“Dae,” Yixing’s thumb is now stroking his left cheek as he stares at Jongdae. Jongdae gulps, his heart has never beat so fast before that he feels as if it’s going to burst any second.

“Yes?” He whispers because whatever Yixing is doing right now is draining Jongdae’s energy very quickly. If Yixing doesn’t stop soon he can’t guarantee that he will not faint. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait long as Yixing decides to move his hand from Jongdae’s cheek onto his back and the younger is suddenly pulled into a tight embrace. 

The faint sound of whatever music is playing on the radio is accompanying the lack of words from either men. The night is not getting younger as Jongdae holds his breath, praying that no one will break their precious moment this time around. Although he has his fair share of exes, Jongdae has never imagined he would eventually meet someone that makes him feel so strongly, even without their being lovers. On the other hand, maybe they have actually been dating all this time, just without the label, for they have never cared nor felt about anyone else as much as they do about each other. 

“Thank you for not being mad at me anymore. Thank you for not ignoring me, although I know I more than deserve it. You’re too good to me, Kim Jongdae.” Yixing whispers beside his ear which sends shivers down Jongdae’s spine. 

After some time, the younger is slowly releasing himself from Yixing’s hold and put both of his hands on Yixing’s shoulders before looking straight into his eyes.

“No, ge. I know for a fact that you always mean well and you always try your best to not hurt people. How can I stop caring about you when you are like this?” Jongdae lets out his most sincere, albeit a bit shaky, smile. The remaining butterflies in his stomach prevents him to do or say more than that.

Tonight he falls even deeper and he doesn’t know whether he will ever be able to get out. Maybe he could, but will he ever want to?


End file.
